


Bathhouse

by kait_kat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: And the inquisitor watches, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Voyeurism, cullen gets naked, may have a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait_kat/pseuds/kait_kat
Summary: The Inquisitor wants to enjoy her alone time in the newly built bathhouse at Skyhold. Unknown to her that she's not entirely alone.Day 2 of Cullen Appreciation Week





	Bathhouse

Andromeda felt that awful pain in her neck again. The tightness right there in the middle of her neck that traveled its way down to her mid back. Training with Bull always left her sore. She couldn’t fathom why he liked being hit. 

Must be a kink he’s into with Dorian, she thought.

But Bull said tonight was a free night for her to do what she pleased. Tonight she would please herself with a trip to the bathhouse they recently put in pre request of Dorian and Vivienne. Everyone was guilty though of using it even if they didn’t think it was a good idea at first. 

The night bathed Skyhold in a glow of moonlight and everything under its glorious moon. How birds flew to treetops to rest for the night and the tavern being in full swing with music and patrons. She saw the soft lights of Blackwall’s lanterns coming from the barn. Nights was the perfect time for her. Reminding her of times as a small child traveling with her clan. The stars telling stories and lighting the way home. 

Home… home seemed so far away. The occasional letters put her mind at ease but for a short time. 

Her eyes followed up to the tower where Cullen’s office laid. Her mind wandering to thoughts of how Cullen was doing. Such late nights and many meals missed. Those moments they had together she cherished. Playing chess in the garden, tending the horses down at the stables and walking around Skyhold together in the afternoons. The way his hair looked when it catches the golden rays of the sun. The dimples when he smiles, his hands rubbing the back of his neck when he gets nervous. Tiny things she saw him do that made her love him even more. Pining after him as if she was a young teen in love for the first time.

She pushed up the doors to the bathhouse and was welcomed by the steam rising off the bathes. The yellow glow the candles gave off made the shadows dance on the walls. Catching everything from the statues lining the wall to her own shadow. She noted how her shoes made no noise as she walked across the stone flooring to reach for a towel and taking off her shoes, leaving her in her just in her robe. Dorian was right, Tivinter silk was outstandingly better than normal silk. 

She ran her fingers through her newly cut black locks as she hummed softly to herself. Her humming stopped at the sounds of water being splashed and sloshed around in. Who was in here this time of night? Evenings was the only moments Andromeda ever had to herself after a tasking day of being the Inquisitor. She pressed herself against the wall and peeks ever so slightly around the corner to find the source of the noise.

There, in all his glory, was Cullen. Who’s body was sleeked in water that drips off the tips of his elbows and hair. That trickles down those strong arms and back of his. He cups water into his hands and pours it over his head. A soft sigh leaving him. She can’t help but let her eyes follow every part of him. His chest, the slightly pudgy stomach he had and –

“—mana. Ma halani…” she breathed out in a whisper as she fanned herself. She grew up in a clan where bathing was communally done. She seen men and women naked many of times but this—seeing Cullen like this—was different. Perhaps her Keeper and many elders were right when they said everything became different once you started to love someone. 

She looked on as her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Palms sweating as her stomach flips and twisted about. She watched every muscle on him move like they did when training. Her fingers curled on the stone which felt much like ice against her hot skin. She found herself leaning too far forward and about to trip over her own too feet and let out a sharp gasp; drawing too much attention to herself.

She dipped back and pressing her body to the wall as she hears the sloshing of water ease. She covers her mouth to silence the heavy breathing. 

“Hello?” Cullen’s voice calls out rather sternly as everything goes silent once again . “Who goes there? Sera this better not be another one of your pranks or I swear…”

Andromeda swallowed harshly as she hears him getting up from the bath and knew it was time to go before she got caught. She hurried off as quickly as she could while tripping over her feet and stumbling through slick wet floors (rouge training be damned, she was clumsy as could be). She dropped her towel in a haste while trying to pull on her shoes 

“Melana en athim las enaste!” She scolded herself. She wanted to kick herself for watching the way she did. For peeking when when shouldn’t have been. 

“Inquisitor?” the voice came right from behind as she turns and stood up to see Cullen standing there with a towel around his waist. Water dropping from him and pooling by his feet. He wore a complexed look on his face.

“Cullen! I-I mean commander! I was just... I was just uhhh…”

“Coming to enjoy the bathhouse? I come here when it’s empty and I can have some alone time. Although it seems to be I’m not alone anymore…” he rubbed the back of his head and let out a short little cough. “I uhh—this may sound odd—you are the inquisitor after all—but would you care to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to the Dalish language pulled off of Dragon Age wiki 
> 
> Mana. Ma halani: Help me.  
> Melana en athim las enaste: Now let humility grant favor
> 
>  
> 
> Also frist time really writing anything smutty like so please forgive me and it's also my first time getting back into writing after so long of not doing it


End file.
